Strip Rubik's cube
by AndersenYuki4404
Summary: Some people play Strip Poker – Intellectuals such as Aster and Zane play Strip Rubik's Cube… Who do you think will win? Zane/Aster Yaoi


Strip Rubik's Cube

Summery: Some people play Strip Poker – Intellectuals such as Aster and Zane play Strip Rubik's Cube…. Who do you think will win?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh gx or its characters, nor do I own the fabulous game known as Rubik's cube, if I did, I'd be the coolest person on this earth.

_Rules of Strip Rubik's cube-_

_A group of two or more people compete against one another._

_Each person will take a turn completing the Rubik's cube. Once each person has gone, that will be the end of the round. The person with the fastest time will win the round and not have to take off any clothing. Everyone else will have to take off one piece of clothing of their choice._

_The last person to keep all their clothing on will win the game._

Aster sat back on the couch, turning the blocks of the Rubik's cube in an attempt to solve the 3-D puzzle. He had completed it many times before, but had wanted to beat his fastest time -- 5 minutes, 34 seconds.

The noises were a bother to the young PH.D holder's lover, Zane Truesdale. It seemed for the past hour, Aster had messed with that damn cube over and over again making it almost impossible to enjoy an 

afternoon of television. He was extremely close to tearing the cube from his young love's hands and throwing it out the window. Then again, he loved and respected Aster too much for that.

Suddenly, the finale piece clipped in place and Aster excitedly stopped the timer on his watch.

"Time!" He glanced down at his watch, a huge grin growing across his face. "Hey! I'm down 4 second… Not bad, eh Zane?"

Zane snorted in response. "There was a guy I saw on the news who could do that thing blindly in just a minute…"

Aster smile only grew. "Anyone can do a cube Zane, but it takes a strong mind to complete it as fast as I could…. Maybe if you didn't spend so much time watching t.v. you could enrich your mind with more challenges and games."

Zane only shook his head returning his eyes to the television. Aster undid his completed puzzle and started his watch up again. Moving faster as he worked to complete the puzzle again. The noises were bothering Zane even more – what's more, is that the boy was simply stubborn. They could be in the bedroom by now; there Zane could easily make that Rubik's cube a forgotten memory. But Aster insisted on spending the day relaxing. Not so much that Zane minded just spending time with Aster – he enjoyed the time he spent with him. But this wasn't exactly Zane's idea of a good time… sitting on the couch and watching t.v. as Aster completed the Rubik's cube.

His eyes switched back to the boy again – his determination was fascinating to watch as he worked the puzzle. His eyes set on the prize ahead, which was only to be expected from the young duelist. In his younger days, Zane had enjoyed doing the same thing. Taking games and constantly improving himself at them. In fact, Rubik's cube had been a big thing in the Obelisk dorm, and Zane was the best. However, Rubik's cube was a one player game – not built for two…

Or was it?

"Time." Aster declared again. He glanced down at his watch, smiling. "Hey, 5 minutes, 15 seconds, that's a major improvement."

Zane reached over and glanced over the Rubik's cube. The blue, red, green, orange, yellow, and white were all on their right sides… Perfect. Zane jumbled up the puzzle again.

"You know, your timing is pretty good… But in my day, I could have gotten it down to two minutes…" Aster stared at him in disbelief.

"No way, I don't believe that." He responded, clearing the time off his watch. Zane only shrugged.

"It's true… You're not the only smart person in the world, you know." Zane said grabbing each side of the cube. "Go ahead, time me…"

Aster rolled his eyes, but pressed the button to start his watch. Zane immediately started working on the cube. It was amazing how fast he spun the cubes, and how easily they seemed to fall in place. Eventually Zane clicked the final row in place – green with green, and finished the puzzle.

"Time." Zane said, Aster stopped his clock, shocked at Zane's time.

"3 minutes, 46 seconds." Aster marveled. Zane was barely impressed with his own score. Over the years, he had apparently become rusty. Yet, at the same time, he wasn't as motivated as he was when he had first taken up the Rubik's cube. He had motivation back then. His motivation was to be the smartest, to be the fastest, now he could care less about those things.

He mind slowly fit its own pieces together. Zane needed motivation – Aster wanted to do something with him – And Zane had an itch only Aster could scratch. Not to mention… Zane was almost positive he could win this game.

"How about we play a game with the Rubik's cube?" Zane suggested. Aster took the Rubik's cube in his hand, looking it over.

"What kind of a game?" Aster asked innocently.

Zane leaned closer to the younger duelist, brushing his breath against his ear.

"Strip Rubik's cube."

"Strip Rubik's cube?" Aster repeated, unsure of what to make of the suggestion.

"A bunch of dorm roommates and I use to play it all the time… Atticus invented it…" Aster glared at Zane, not liking the thought of him stripping in front of other men. Zane laughed it off – the sound of his laugh in his ear calming Aster down. "Don't worry, love… It didn't end like that… But, it certainly can for you and me."

"And what happens if you win?" Aster asked. "Surely you're not doing this for fun and games."

Zane smiled. "Your right, I'm not… If I win… Then I want you on my bed …. Tied down….As tight and as long as I want."

Aster sighed. "A little kinky don't you think?"

"That's what I want." Zane explained. Aster tapped his chin, as if he were thinking about it.

"Alright…" Aster's simple reply was. An evil light in his eye gave off his intentions. "However… If I win, then I get to dominate you… And before you ask, yes… That means I want to be the seme and you have to be the uke."

Zane raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

Aster shrugged. "That's what I want…"

Zane had no desire to be a uke, especially to Aster. It's not that he didn't think he would enjoy it – it was the fact that between him and Aster, it was a constant power struggle. Every time when Aster tried to dominate him, Zane simply took control since he was stronger then the femineim looking boy. Aster never seemed to mind, but the boys request seemed to indicate otherwise. Zane just wasn't sure if he was willing to surrender his dominance.

On the other hand, this bet was pointless. Zane would win – he had already proven himself to be faster then Aster at Rubik's cube. Besides, he had so much experience… he had played Rubik's cube so many times. He would win.

"Alright, fine." Zane agreed. He took the Rubik's cube from Aster's hands explaining the rules. "Each time you and I switch back and forth trying to complete the cube as fast as we can… Each time we both have one turn is a round. The loser of that round will have to take one piece of clothing off. And whoever is completely naked first… looses, making the other person a winner."

"You've played games like this before?" Aster questioned. Zane only nodded in response. "Okay, I'll go first." Aster gave Zane his watch, taking the Rubik's cube in his hands. Zane started the watch as Aster began working on the Rubik's cube. Aster was more determined then ever – he moved faster then Zane had seen him move that day. Finally, he sat the Rubik's cube on the table.

"Time." He exclaimed. Zane stopped the watch and smiled.

"4 minutes, 23 seconds…. My turn." They switched and Zane began working the Rubik's cube while Aster timed him. It was a close call but Zane managed to keep a good time.

"3 minutes, 45 seconds…." Aster said in shock. Zane couldn't hold back his smile as Aster stared at the watch. "How…."

"Doesn't matter… now you have to take something off." Zane said proudly. Aster glared at Zane but reached for the bottem of his blue t-shirt. Aster traced the bottem of his shirt, at least teasing Zane before he ripped the shirt over his head. Zane's smile only grew. They started a new round, with Zane once again remaining victorious. His time of 4 minutes 28 seconds beat Aster's time of 4 minutes, 40 seconds. Aster reluctantly unbuckled the belt of his jeans, removing the belt from his pants.

The next round was closer, Aster had managed a time of 4 minutes even, but Zane pulled a time of 3 minute, 52 seconds. Aster growled as he let his pants slide to the ground.

"Your enjoying this, aren't you?" He murmured. Zane nodded.

"You bet…" Aster was now in his boxers on the couch, while Zane was completely clothed. This next turn would seal it. Aster would be his.

"3 minutes, 35 seconds…" Zane said. Aster shook his head. That easily crushed his time of 3 minutes 56 seconds. Zane smiled, leaning back on the couch. He had won, now he would receive his award.

Aster however, returned the smile and picked up one of his feet – Zane frowned as Aster removed one sock.

"You said any article of clothing." Aster reminded him. Zane cursed silently, but was convinced he would still win. Aster would be his.

The next round, Zane got a score of 3 minutes, 15 seconds. Aster's determination became greater then ever, as he worked. Finally when he was finished, Zane named his time in disbelief.

"3 minute, 4 seconds?" Zane said. Aster grinned widely.

"Finally! Now you have to take off something." Aster yelled in his excitement. Zane grumbled, but reached for his sweat pants, letting them drop to the floor. The next round ended in a similar way. Zane had received a time of 3 minutes, 5 seconds… But Aster had kept his time of 3 minutes, 4 seconds.

"Bummer…" Aster simply said in response. Zane reached for his shirt, hastily removing it. Suddenly, he was down to his boxers… His sweat pants needed no belt, and he hadn't bothered to put socks on… It seemed almost suspicious.

"Aster, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were prepared for this…" Aster shrugged.

"I have no idea of what you're talking about." Aster proclaimed, as he started working the Rubik's cube. He had managed to make a time of 2 minutes, 57 seconds. Zane grinned though after he had finished with a time of 2 minutes, 45 seconds.

Aster reached down and tore off the second sock. Now it was an even field. They were both one piece clothing away from being naked. Zane took the Rubik's cube and began working it. When he was done, he was confident in his time.

Aster stared at it. "1 minute, 32 seconds?"

Zane nodded, but was a little surprised to find Aster unalarmed at the situation.

"Good luck…." Zane jokingly added. He would win. He had set a time that only the best of players could set. Aster had no chance. Zane had won.

"I don't need luck…" Aster simply added, picking up the cube. Zane started the clock. Aster began working calmly, the determination missing from his face. But Zane barely noticed that – he looked to his hands where Aster twisted the cube quickly, making the block of scatter colors form into six organized boxes, each of a different color.

"Time." Aster claimed. Zane stopped his watch, glancing down, Zane nearly dropped the watch. His hands were shaking. He turned to Aster.

"39 seconds…" Zane stated. Aster smiled, crossing his legs.

"Really? I thought it would be less then that." Zane continued to glare at Aster. Angry as the puzzle… or rather, the Rubik's cube, in his head fit together.

"You could have beaten me any of those rounds… "Zane stated. "You had this planned all along."

Aster took the Rubik's cube from Zane's hand. "Actually, I didn't think my plan would work this well. I mean, when I found the written rules to strip Rubik's cube the other day, I thought it was something you made just for fun. But I thought it was worth a shot. It was, well… perfect. And honestly Zaney, I can't believe you fell for it."

Zane growled in frustration. "You hustled me!"

Aster frowned. "I did nothing of the sort… I never claimed to be a pro at this, nor did I claim to be an amateur. You made your own assumptions." Aster turned the Rubik's cube as he explained. "Any bored gamer could do Rubik's cube, I mean, an average kid could complete this any day of the week. Did you seriously think it would be a problem for a Teen PH.D holder?"

Zane's glare lightened, shocked at Aster's explanation. He had it planned all along. Aster sighed, working to put the Rubik's cube back in order again.

"Look, I was just sick of always being dominated over… I like it when you make love to me, but I thought for once maybe I could lead. Every time I even try though, you hold me off physically … So, I decided to get what I wanted using my strong suit… My mind."

Zane sighed, reaching out and grabbing the younger boy's chin. "Aster…. I didn't mean to be inconsiderate of your feelings… I'm sorry. I guess… I didn't think of us together like that… I thought it was just us making love, not… me doing everything and you taking it."

"I know…. But, for once, I just wanted to make you feel good. And if you weren't going to give that to me willingly… I decided to win it from you." Aster sighed deeply, pushing himself into Zane's arms. Zane wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him closer.

"You… don't have to win it from me… Not anymore anyway…" Zane whispered into the boy's ear.

He felt Aster smile against his skin. Suddenly, the boy pushed against his older lover. Zane fell back on the couch, with Aster climbing over him. Aster used his forearms to balance himself over Zane.

"Like you had a choice…." Aster said. "You forget…. I won the game… Speaking of which... you still have your boxers on… All well, that won't be for long." Aster pressed his mouth against Zane's. Zane's eyes widened, but finally closed as he let Aster dominate him for once.

_You can't win everything_… He thought to himself. In Aster's right hand, the Rubik's cube fell to the ground, rolling slightly before remaining in place. And whoever thought that a small cube could do so much.

**Just an idea I had for a fanfic… I think it turned out nicely. Please review! **


End file.
